


Wishing It Was You

by tingles22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is sweet, Keith loves Shiro so much, M/M, PINING KEITH, Relationship(s), Shiro and Adam have a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingles22/pseuds/tingles22
Summary: When Keith found out about Shiro dating Adam, he didn’t know how to feel.Pretty much Keith pining over Shiro while Shiro is dating Adam.





	Wishing It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> title song: wishing it was you by k. flay

Keith remembers the smile on Shiro’s face the day he burst into his dorm room. That dumb, intoxicating smile. 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m so excited?” Shiro asked with such emotion to his voice, Keith had never seen him like that before.

Keith put down his book and turned to look at Shiro. “Shiro, what are you so excited about?” Keith deadpanned. 

Shiro let out a small laugh, “Keith, remember Adam? My flight partner?” 

Keith let out a huff. Yeah, he knew Adam. Keith took a deep breath before speaking. “Hmm, the one who always hangs around you?” Keith teases Shiro, and is thankful when Shiro laughs back.

“Yeah,” Shiro’s eyes gloss over with happiness, “That’s him.”

Keith gave Shiro a look of confusion. “Uh, what about him?”

Shiro broke out of his haze and let out a huge smile before letting out a yell of excitement. “He asked me out! He really did! Me! Can you believe it?”

Keith froze. He had known that Shiro was gay for a long time, it wasn’t something that Shiro hid from people. Keith couldn’t find a response that would show how he was feeling. Keith didn’t know what he was feeling.

“Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro looked at him kin to how a kicked puppy would. “I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

Keith mentally hit himself for not responding fast enough. “No, no it’s not that I mind per say, it’s just--”

“Just what? Come on, Keith, I thought you were fine with me being me.” Shiro let out a sigh of defeat and turned towards the door. “I’ll just go, I guess. I’ll see you around.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, Shiro. It doesn’t bother me that you are dating Adam, I guess it was a little surprising. That’s all!” Keith stood and put his hand onto Shiro’s shoulder. “You are my best friend, and you know I’ll support you through everything. You tell Adam that if he messes with you in anyway, he’ll have to deal with me,” Keith mocked cracking his knuckles, bringing a laugh out of Shiro. 

“Thanks, Keith. It really means a lot to me that you’re okay with this,” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair, “Now get back to work, those tests don’t pass themselves!”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell Adam I say hi.” Keith shrugged Shiro’s hand off of him.

Shiro opened the door and was gone with a wave. Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Once he knew Shiro was out of range, Keith slumped down onto his bed. He felt...off. Maybe he was coming down with something.

———

Keith walked down to breakfast the next morning, and was met with Shiro and Adam sitting close. They were smiling, and Keith wasn’t sure why that made him frown. 

Shiro looked away from Adam and saw Keith. “Keith! Over here!” He waved Keith over.

Normally Keith would spring at the opportunity to sit near Shiro in the mess hall, but he begrudgingly walked over. 

Adam turned towards him, a little too smoothly if you asked Keith, and smiled. “Hey, Keith. I hear you’ve got Iverson’s exams soon. How’s studying going?” 

Keith let out a strained smile. “It’s going fine.” Keith sighed at the roughness of his voice. A little rude, but oh well. 

Shiro frowned at Keith’s tone. “Did you sleep okay, Keith? You seem a little tense.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, okay then.” Shiro pouted a little.

Adam carefully placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Come on, Shiro, leave the poor kid be. I know I didn’t sleep much during exams,” Adam let out a laugh, and Shiro’s face immediately lit up. 

Keith found himself frowning at the scene in front of him. But why? Shouldn’t he be happy for Shiro? He looked up to find Shiro’s eyes on him.

Shiro glanced over at Keith one more time. “Yeah you’re right, Adam.” Shiro let out a blinding smile again. 

The conversation between the happy couple and Keith fell flat after that. Shiro and Adam continued to laugh and smile between themselves, but Keith was not part of the equation. Not to say they were excluding him, more that Keith was purposely excluding himself. 

After about a half hour of listening to Adam joke and Shiro laugh, Keith had enough. “Shoot,” Keith lied, “I forgot I was meeting with someone to go over the astronomy notes! I’ve got to go, sorry guys!” Keith abruptly stood up and turned to leave.

Keith thought Shiro looked almost sad as he left.

———

There’s no denying that Adam thinks highly of Shiro. In Adam’s eyes, Shiro might as well have hung the stars. The love and respect Adam holds for Shiro was the only thing keeping Keith from sacking him in the jaw. 

Keith, once again, found himself third wheeling the couple on game night. Matt was apparently ‘busy’, so Keith was left alone with Adam and Shiro.

The pair had been dating for a few months, with Keith being Shiro’s go-to third opinion. Keith could recall on many occasions Shiro asking Keith for advice, nevermind that the most action Keith got was arms brushing his in the halls. 

“Is it normal for Adam to ask if he can kiss me?” Shiro asked one day, “Do people do that?”

Keith remembered sighing, and responding with “He must really care about you. I’ve never heard of a guy asking, so that must be a good thing?”

Keith really wanted to hate the guy. He wanted to despise every inch of his being, but then Shiro would smile and tell him a story of how great of a guy Adam was, and Keith would feel his anger fade away. 

“Oh come on! Another blue shell!” Adam’s voice cut through the air, bringing Keith back to the present. A present where Keith was nearly in last place during a friendly game of Mario Kart. 

Shiro let out a laugh and leaned into Adam on their shared bean bag, “Take that! First place must not be for you!” Shiro had an unrivaled joy in his eyes whenever he was with Adam. It curiously hurt Keith to watch. 

After a few more rounds of hopelessly losing, Keith decided to call in a night.

“Aw, are you sure you don’t want to play one more race?” Adam asked, the infuriating caring individual.

Keith let out an uncomfortable laugh. “I’m sure. You two have a good time.” An empty wish.

———

Keith felt more alone then he did in a long time as he watched Shiro and Adam earn their officer status. He didn’t feel left out, just alone.

The Garrison advertised an extravagant party (a few hors d'oeuvres and a punch bowl) for the recently official officers. It was always a big deal, and was only accessible by invite.

Keith patiently waited for Shiro to invite him. He waited up until the day of the party. He waited until he realized an invite was not coming his way.

———

It started small, with events like the party. Keith knew it was no big deal, but to him it felt astronomical. He felt replaced. Replaced by someone Keith could never be.

Months and months went by. Keith and Shiro had less time being spent just the two of them. Nothing drastic, but to Keith it might as well been abandonment.

One night, as he lay awake staring at the ceiling, Keith realized why he would get angry every time Adam put his arm around Shiro.

Every time he would kiss him.

Every time he would express his love to him.

Keith wished it were him instead of Adam. Keith wanted to love Shiro, but he knew it wouldn’t be fair to them if he interfered. 

———

Months bled into years, and Keith was able to pretend that it didn’t hurt to be around the happy couple. That was until Shiro barged into his room in a familiar fashion.

“I think he’s going to ask me to marry him!” Shiro cut right to the chase, a smiling ripping across his face.

Keith’s heart dropped to his feet. “Oh, that’s so exciting…” He trailed off in shock. 

A frown appeared on Shiro’s face. “Are you sure it’s exciting? You don’t sound so excited.”

“No, no I truly am!” Keith yelped, a little too loud, “I’m so happy for you!”

Shiro let out a relieved sigh, “Good! It’s still a speculation, but Matt caught him online looking at rings!” Shiro’s voice held so much excitement, Keith couldn’t help but feel happy for him. 

———

News of Shiro and Adam’s breakup went fast. Keith knew before Shiro got the chance to tell him.

Keith felt happy.

Then Keith felt immediately guilty for being happy over something that was definitely upsetting for Shiro.

———

Keith had a feeling triumph when he went to see Shiro’s launch, but also felt sad that Adam couldn’t see it.

But he guessed that if Adam couldn’t see Shiro’s dream, then he didn’t deserve to be there. Keith had to admit that he saw where Adam was coming from. He was worried over Shiro’s health, and then more so over Shiro leaving. 

Keith gave credit where it was due, but to him, any dream of Shiro’s was a dream of his. 

The breakup hurt Shiro more than Keith thought it would. Shiro seemed...off. Not quite like himself, but Keith knew the moment Shiro was among the stars that would change.

Keith knew Shiro, and he knew that Shiro would stop at nothing to enjoy his time living his dream, no matter what was in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Tingles! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to scream with me about voltron on twitter and tumblr @tingles22
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
